The concept of a dispensing mechanism for dispensing metal beverage containers is known in the art and generally comprise a refrigerated compartment and a mechanism for on demand delivering one beverage container at a time. In one type of beverage container the beverage containers, which are usually made of aluminum, are stacked in a winding tray.
In another embodiment, the beverages container roll from a series of trays into a dispensing mechanism. The handling of beverage containers is facilitated by the uniform cylindrical shape of the beverage containers.
The present invention comprise a dispensing apparatus capable of handling bottle containers that lack the uniform cylindrical shape of metal beverage containers. Typically, the bottle containers are made of plain or colored glass and are used to hold beer. Because of the unusual shape of the bottle containers and the use of glass in the bottle containers it makes it difficult to use the apparatus for dispensing metal beverage container for dispensing bottle containers. The present invention provides a bottle container dispenser that quickly dispenses a refrigerated bottle on demand making it suitable for use in bars or the like where a bartender must quickly serve a number of patrons.